The present invention relates to an apparatus for dispensing drinks and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an apparatus for dispensing drinks which is remote from the cooling unit.
A major concern in the drink dispensing industry is the availability of countertop space. Available countertop space is of particular concern to small convenience stores, cafeterias, concession stands, fast food service lines, or like businesses because rents which are normally determined based upon total square footage are expensive. Thus, available countertop space becomes an extremely valuable commodity to those in the above businesses. That is, wasted countertop space can be directly equated to higher overhead for a business.
Conventional drink dispensers are typically single units comprising a housing that contains a carbonator coupled to a cooling apparatus (i.e., either a refrigeration unit including product lines or a cold plate), which in turn is coupled to drink dispensing valves connected to the outside of the housing. Additionally, the carbonator is connected to a water source and CO.sub.2 source while the cooling apparatus is coupled to a product source.
The major disadvantage of such units is that they are bulky and occupy large amounts of countertop space. If the units were smaller or placed in a different location, available countertop space could be increased, thereby, allowing for more effective countertop utilization. The drink dispensing industry, therefore, requires a drink dispensing unit which will fit under a counter with only a minimum of dispensing equipment occupying countertop space.
Another concern in the drink dispensing industry is the temperature at which drink dispensing systems dispense the "casual" drink (i.e., the temperature of the drink dispensed during periods of low use or the temperature of the drink dispensed after no drink has been dispensed for an extended period). It is desirable to dispense drinks below a temperature of 40.degree. F. A drink dispensed above 40.degree. F. will foam excessively which makes the dispensing of a drink difficult if not impossible. Unfortunately, conventional drink dispensers typically are unable to dispense the "casual" drink at a temperature below 40.degree. F. and normally dispense the "casual" drink with an average temperature of 42.degree. F. Such a dispensing temperature for the "casual" drink is unacceptable in the drink dispensing industry, and therefore, there is a large demand in that industry for a drink dispensing system which can deliver a colder "casual" drink.
The present invention, accordingly, answers industry demand and overcomes the above problems by dispensing the "casual" drink below 40.degree. F. while occupying minimal countertop space because except for a modular dispensing tower, the entire unit can be configured to reside underneath a counter.